Gears are widely used in many mechanical devices. A typical gear comprises a rotating part having teeth that can mesh with teeth of another gear in order to transmit torque or force by contact between interface surfaces of the teeth. Oftentimes, however, a gap can exist between non-contacting interface surfaces of the teeth that allows a certain amount of “play” between the gears. Thus, when one gear changes direction or slows speed relative to the other gear, an audible noise can be heard when the gears move through the gap and strike one another. This play between the gears and resulting impact when contact is reestablished is known as “backlash.” In motor driven systems, a bias tending to maintain one gear in contact with another gear can be applied in order to eliminate or reduce backlash.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.